Marvel One-Shots and Imagines
by amandaholmes
Summary: I will post some one-shots and imagines for characters within the Marvel universe.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you like it and I made it fluffy at the end because who doesn't love a fluffy moment? It was midday in Stark Tower where currently all The Avengers except Thor were currently living. S.H.I.E.L.D wanted to make sure we were as close by as we could be since the recent development of Hydra still trying to take over. That was why you were in your room reading and looking out the window at New York City. You were what they called the Ice Queen, or Elsa if Tony is calling your name even though you've told the man a million times to call you by your really name, _. You had the same powers as the Disney princess but yours was more deadly. Your hands were always cold and your arms, and other parts of your body stayed frosted slightly. Your hair was completely white, except a few bangs that Tasha decided to dye blue.

You were playing with the blue bangs when you heard a small knock on the door. You jumped slightly at the noise but you relaxed when you saw who it was. You watched Bucky come into the room with a frown on his face. He only just arrived this week, but already he would come to you for help before anyone else especially if Steve wasn't around.

"Bucky what's wrong?" you asked.

He pointed at his arm to reveal flowers drawn on him, stickers of unicorns, and magnets of block letters. You immediately put a hand over your face when you noticed in bright red block letters on his forearm "Tony was here". Tony continuously messed with Bucky about his arm, but he mostly did it to see how far he could push the guy. Something that you were later told was done to Bruce when he first met Tony. However Bucky is trying to get over years of brainwashing, and being trained as an assassin which wasn't something that related a lot to the Hulk.

You were pulling your hand away when you saw Tony creeping into your room and behind Bucky to put on more magnets. This time they were pictures of farm animals. Before Bucky could realize what was going on and possibly lose his temper you quickly pushed Tony out of the room and closed the door behind you.

"Seriously Tony will you just stop it already? Are you trying to get yourself killed? I mean the man is pretty much waking up from a coma. The last thing he needs is a man child drawing on him!"

"First off I am not a man child. I am a grown man who just has an overly fun view on life. Second, he hasn't killed me yet, and I can't help if Iron Assassin in there was asleep. First rule of sleep over's you don't fall asleep before everyone else. Everyone knows that."

"Tony it's in the middle of the day, and he can take a nap. He is allowed too! Besides you know he's self conscious about the arm. Now please at least try to leave him alone, and I am not going to ask you again!" The room began to drop in temperature in seconds, and soon frost was growing from you, enclosing the doors, and running up Tony's leg making him shiver.

"Calm down Elsa, no need to freeze the place. You know it took almost a week to unfreeze the lab downstairs." Tony said seriously but he was still backing away as much as he could. The Frost had completely frozen his pants making it difficult for him to move. You remembered the blast and knew it was during the time you could not control it or know how to reverse the process at all.

"My name is not Elsa!" You yelled directing a frost blast in his directions. Before he could get hit he already ran fast enough to duck back into his room at the end of the hall. As you calmed down you started to see that the hallway was mostly white now, and all around you it was beginning to snow.

You could hear the door behind you open but you don't make an effort to say anything yet.

"Is everything okay Ms_? Shall I start to defrost process now or are you able to so?" J.A.R.V.I.S asked making you jump.

"Yes I'm fine, and yes I can do it now," You said turning around to look at Bucky who was giving you a small smile, or what could be passed as a smile. Instantly seeing his face made you hold out your hands and in seconds the frost and snow was completely gone.

"Thank you for defending me. You didn't have too." He said.

"Of course I did. We're friends remember?" You said with a small smile on your face, "Now come let's wash that stuff off"

With an industrial cleaner in one hand and a sponge in the other you were able to get all of the markings off. The sticks took a little longer to peel off but luckily the cleaner was able to eat away at the stickers enough that you were able to scrap them off at least.

"Thank you again." He said smiling.

"Bucky you are very welcome" you were wiping away some ink marks that got on your hand when you felt his other hand brushing against your cheek. You immediately looked up to see him staring at you and sitting very close to you.

Before you could say anything he leaned in all the way and kissed your lips gently at first, but once you began to kiss him back her started to deepen the kiss immediately. After a few seconds you two pulled away trying to catch your breath. Nothing could hide the huge smile on your face, and your cheeks that were once slightly blue were not completely red.

"So can I do that again? Not necessarily now but soon?"

"Of course, the sooner the better," You gave him a small wink which made him blush for the first time in years.


	2. First night together - BruceOC

You brushed you teeth in peace but your stomach felt like it was doing flips. Normally you would just go to bed, and maybe watch some tv. Except tonight you had someone besides your pet laying in bed with you. You did invite him, but that didn't mean you weren't nervous. You prayed you didn't take the blankets, or even worse if he did. This was the first time spending the night, which was your idea of moving your relationship to the next level.

"Babe are you okay?" You heard your boyfriend said from the bedroom. You sighed and walked out of the bathroom to see Bruce reading what looked like a text book.

"What are you reading?" You asked while crawling onto the bed. He held out his arm so you could easily curl up beside him and lay your head on his chest. You could faintly hear his heartbeat, and even though it was starting to speed up slightly, you were not worried. You knew how to calm him down if something bad happened.

"Some piece someone wrote on gamma radiation," He said before placing the book on the night stand.

"Are they right?" You asked with a small smile.

"No they're actually completely wrong," He said laughing softly.

"Why do you always read about it? When you know most of them don't have it exactly right?" You asked while looking up at him.

"I guess I'm curious to see how far people have come, and hoping no one has gone as far as I have. I think there are enough hulks in the world," He said softly.

"Wow you actually didn't refer to him as the other guy that time," You said softly.

"Well like someone special said, even though he's changed my life completely, that doesn't mean he doesn't deserve to be called his name," He said before kissing you gently.

"Hmm sounds like a smart women," You teased remembering it was one your first date that you told him that.

"Yes she is. Good night [y/n],"he whispered before turning off the lights.


	3. New Avenger - NatashaOC

"What the hell [y/l/n]. Why didn't you tell me?" Natasha cornered you in the locker room after Nick fury announced you joining the team.

"What the yell [y/l/n]. Why didn't you tell me?" Natasha cornered you in the locker room after Nick fury announced you joining the team.

"I know I should have told you, but I didn't know how to," You admitted but Natasha looked to pissed off to take that answer. "Please don't be mad."

"How can I not be when I just find out the only other person I'm closed to lied to me," She said while folding her arms.

"I didn't fully lie to you. I did tell you I was getting a new job. I just didn't say what that new job was is all," You knew the statement didn't help but you were just trying to make the situation better.

"You do know that things are getting bad. Promise you wont leave my side during all of this? Even if things get bad and the team gets torn apart, you'll still take my side?" She was trying her hardest to not sound upset but knew what you had done was scaring her more then upsetting her.

"Natasha I promise that I will always have your back. That will never change at all," You walked up to her and wrapped your arms around her. She wrapped her arms around you and hugged you close.

"I know we have Clint, but if it comes down to just us, I know we'll be okay," You tried to reassure her but wasn't sure if it was working.

"Don't worry. We'll be just fine, I just hope everyone else makes it out of this too," She said before helping me into my suit. "Now come on, we have work to do."

"I know I should have told you, but I didn't know how to," You admitted but Natasha looked to pissed off to take that answer. "Please don't be mad."

"How can I not be when I just find out the only other person I'm closed to lied to me," She said while folding her arms.

"I didn't fully lie to you. I did tell you I was getting a new job. I just didn't say what that new job was is all," You knew the statement didn't help but you were just trying to make the situation better.

"You do know that things are getting bad. Promise you wont leave my side during all of this? Even if things get bad and the team gets torn apart, you'll still take my side?" She was trying her hardest to not sound upset but knew what you had done was scaring her more then upsetting her.

"Natasha I promise that I will always have your back. That will never change at all," You walked up to her and wrapped your arms around her. She wrapped her arms around you and hugged you close.

"I know we have Clint, but if it comes down to just us, I know we'll be okay," You tried to reassure her but wasn't sure if it was working.

"Don't worry. We'll be just fine, I just hope everyone else makes it out of this too," She said before helping me into my suit. "Now come on, we have work to do."


	4. Rainy day in - SteveOC

The sound of thunder outside made you and Steve look out the window but your dog began to hide under the blanket. "Aww buddy its okay," Steve said while scratching behind the dogs ear. Even with the comfort of being in-between his parents you could still feel him shaking slightly. Today you were supposed to take him to the dog part, but it seemed your plans were now cancelled.

"So what now?" You ask before turning your head from the window to your husband.

"Let's just stay here for the day," He held up a finger to tell you to wait a moment before going to the bedroom, and returning with a box.

He set it on your lap before sitting down again. "What is this?" You asked.

"Open it," he said, obviously excited about the box.

You opened it to see a bunch of old movies, and a few vinyl records. "Steve this is so cool, but what's the special occasion?" You asked hoping you didn't forget something.

"Nothing special," he said while moving to lay on his back on the couch with the dog moving to lay on the pillow above his head. "I remember you saying that you always wanted to know what movies and stuff I liked before the lab experiment, and that's it. I was sort of saving it for rainy day, and I guess I finally got my chance."

You smiled and moved crawl towards him and kiss him gently on the lips, "Hm want to watch the first movie?"

He nodded his head before giving you a quick kiss. You quickly put in the movie, and went back to laying beside Steve on the couch. Even though it sounded pretty bad outside, it was still warm and cozy inside.


	5. Training day - StormOC

You collapsed on the ground panting and sobbing softly. You've been practicing for what felt like hours, and yet you felt like you've been making zero progress. Your girlfriend however thought otherwise.

"Y/N, get up," She said sternly. You made a chill run up your spine, but you both agreed that you would push aside your relationship during training. You had to if you were going to be any good.

You got up slowly with a ball of fire forming in your hands, and before you could throw it the sky cracked with lightening and soon you were both drenched from the rain. You pushed your long hair from your face and watched as Ororo walked towards you slowly.

"I could see what you were going to do a mile away," She said seriously.

"You've been doing this for years." You retorted.

"Says the woman who has been living on her own for years, and getting by with fighting without her powers," She wrapped her arms around you gently. You knew that training was over now. You almost collapsed against her but she easily held you up.

"Exactly, I've been fighting without my powers. I'm not strong enough to fight with them," You whispered.

"You can do it if you concentrate. You know how to tell when someone is about to make their next move. You just have to pay attention closely. We've been practicing all day, so how about you watch in on the other practicing tomorrow? Maybe that will help you figure out how to tell when a mutant is about to use their power and how." She rubbed your back gently and you simply nodded.

"I don't know if it will help but I guess it wouldn't hurt either," You said while looking up. She smiled and kissed you softly while the rain still poured on the both of you.

"You know this is pretty cheesy right?" You mumbled against her lips while laughing.

"Yeah well considering it an apology for pushing you to hard," She smiled before kissing you once more before finally letting the storm subside.

"I'll accept your apology after you buy me dinner too."

She shook her head and took your hand to walk with you towards the mansion, "Yeah I figured as much. It's why I made sure Logan ordered pizza an hour ago."

"You really are the best, thank you."


End file.
